thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Fifteen: An Aggronessive Approach!
' Zane: "Wow. It's amazing." ???: "Zane!" ' Arthur: "Geez, Zane, slow down next time." Amy: "Why are you in such a hurry lately?" Zane: "Sorry, guys. I'm just so excited to get to the next Gym. I wanna get there as soon as possible." Arthur: "The Gym isn't going anywhere, Zane. We have time to relax, you know." ' Zane: *Throwing the Pokéball* "Go, Cyndaquil!" Amy: *Throwing the Pokéball* "Minccino, let's show them a stellar performance!" ' Holly: "Let the battle begin!" Zane: "Flamethrower, Cyndaquil!" ' Amy: "Dodge it and use Iron Tail!" ' Zane: "You alright, Cyndaquil?" Cyndaquil: "Cyndaquil!" (Yeah!) Zane: "Great! Flame Charge, let's go!" ' Amy: "Minccino!" ' Zane: *Uncovering his ears* "Woah. What was that move?" Arthur: "That was Minccino's Hyper Voice." Zane: "That was really strong. You knocked Cyndaquil out with one shot." *Taking out a Pokéball* "Cyndaquil, return." ' Minccino: *Scared* "Minccino! Cino, cino, cino!" (Axew! No, no, no!) ' Minccino: "Minccino!" (Everyone!) All: *Looks up at Minccino* Minccino: "Minccino! Min! Minccino, cino!" (There's trouble! Axew! Disappeared, in the mountain!) ' Minccino: "Min! Minccino!" (Axew! We're coming!) ' All: *Yelling, calling* Minccino: "Minccino! Minccino!" (Axew! Axew!) ' Swadloon: "Swad. Swadloon?" (Minccino. Which way?) Minccino: "Minccino. Minccino, cino." (Okay. Half of us go right, the other go left.) ' Cherubi (Right group): "Cherubi. Rubi..." (Axew. Please...) ' Minccino (Right group): "Minccino. Minccino, cino." (Let's hurry. We'll search, here.) ' Cyndaquil: "Quil?" (What?) ' Cyndaquil: "Cyndaquil!" (Help me!) ' All: *Sigh* ' Zane: *Racing over to his Pokémon* "What's going on here?" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron's steel horns can destroy the firmest of bedrock and it digs tunnels as it looks for iron to eat." Aggron: "Aggron!" (Get away!) ' Zane: *Standing up* "This Aggron must be really angry! What happened to you all?!" All: *Frantic shouting* ???: "Axew?" (What?) ' Minccino: "Minccino!" (Axew!) ' Zane: "Dewott, Water Gun!" ' Arthur: "That's Aggron's Outrage attack!" Zane: "Rampardos, block it with Zen Headbutt! Espeon, use Shadow Ball on Aggron from behind!" ' Zane: "Rampardos!" ' Zane: "Swadloon, use String Shot to wrap Aggron up!" ' Aggron: *Roaring* Zane: "Espeon, Psybeam!" ' Zane: "Espeon!" Aggron: "Aggron!" (Go away!) ' Arthur: "That was Focus Blast!" Zane: "Everyone, return to your Pokéballs! You'll be safe there!" Aggron: *Roaring* ' Arthur: "Guess some of our Pokémon are too stubborn to go to their Pokéballs." Zane: "Then we'll fight off Aggron with them! Dewott, Aqua Jet! Axew, Dragon Claw!" Arthur: "Escavalier, Hidden Power!" Holly: "Tyranitar, Flamethrower!" Amy: "Cacnea, Pin Missile!" ' Zane: "Axew! Dewott!" ' Arthur: "It's using Outrage again! Escavalier, hold it off with X Slice!" ' Holly: "Tyranitar, run in to help Escavalier with Focus Punch!" Amy: "Cacnea, use Pin Missile again!" ' Arthur: "Amy, you should try catching Aggron." Amy: "Really?" Zane: "Yeah. Go for it." Amy: *Activating a Pokéball* "Okay then." *Throwing the Pokéball* "Pokéball, let's go!" ' Arthur: "Get ready. Aggron might try to break out of the Pokéball." ' Amy: "Yay! I caught an Aggron!" Zane: "That's awesome, Amy. You should bring Aggron back out to say hello." Amy: "Great idea." *Tossing the Pokéball* "Aggron, come back out!" ' Amy: "Hi, Aggron. I'm Amy. I'm your new Trainer." *Walks up to it and rubs its face gently* "It's very nice to meet you." ' Arthur: "Looks like you and Aggron make for a great combo." Amy: "I know that we'll win lots of competitions together." ' Amy: "Welcome to the team, Aggron." ' Zane: "Everything alright, Amy?" Amy: "Oh, Zane. Yeah. I'm just thinking about how strong Aggron fought against all of us." Zane: "Yeah. Even after it was hit by so many attacks, it still fought back. Aggron's really strong. You deserve to train it." Amy: "Thanks. I just hope I can give Aggron the training that it needs." Zane: "Tell you what. Anytime you need someone to train with, let me know. My Pokémon are always happy to battle." Amy: "Thanks for that, Zane. I'll keep that offer in mind. Well, I'm heading back to bed. Night." Zane: "Night, Amy." ' '''(End)